Fantastic Baby
Fantastic Baby est une chanson interprétée par le groupe BIGBANG et qui a été publiée en 2013 issue de l'album ALIVE. Son clip vidéo lui aussi est publié la même année, c'est aussi celle qui est la plus connue de toutes leurs chansons. Description Vidéo Paroles Romaji= Yeogi buteora modu moyeora WE GON’ PARTY LIKE riririrarara Mameul yeoreora meoril biwora Bureul jipyeora riririrarara Jeongdabeun mutji malgo geudaero badadeuryeo Neukkimdaero ga ALRIGHT Haneureul majuhago du soneul da wiro Jeo wiro nalttwigo sipeo OH Nanananana nanananana WOW FANTASTIC BABY DANCE (uhuu) I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE FANTASTIC BABY DANCE (uhuu) I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE WOW FANTASTIC BABY I nanjangpane HEY kkeutpan wang charye HEY Ttangeul heundeulgo 3buneuron bulchungbunhan RACE WAIT Bunwigineun gwayeol HUH CATCH ME ON FIRE HUH Jinjjaga natana Nananana Hanabuteo yeolkkaji modeun ge da han suwi Moraebeolpan wireul michindeusi ttwieobwado geotteunhanuri Haneureun chungbunhi neomuna pureunikka Amugeosdo mutji mallan mariya Neukkiran mariya naega nugunji Ne simjangsorie majge ttwigi sijakhae Magi kkeutnal ttaekkaji YE I CAN’T BABY DON’T’ STOP THIS Oneureun tarakhae (michyeo barakhae) ganeungeoya WOW FANTASTIC BABY DANCE (uhuu) I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE FANTASTIC BABY DANCE (uhuu) I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE WOW FANTASTIC BABY BOOMSHAKALAKA BOOMSHAKALAKA BOOMSHAKALAKA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE BOOMSHAKALAKA BOOMSHAKALAKA BOOMSHAKALAKA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE Nal ttara jababol temyeon wabwa Nan yeongwonhan ttanttara Oneul bam geumgiran naegen eopseo Mama just let me be your lover I honran sogeul neomeo eoeoeo nanananana Meorikkeutbuteo balkkeutkkaji bijyueoreun syokeu Nae gamgageun somunnan kkun apseoganeun chok Namdeulbodaneun ppareun georeum Chawoni dareun jeolmeum eoreumeoreumeoreum HOLD UP nanananana Ne simjangsorie majge ttwigi sijakhae Magi kkeutnal ttaekkaji YE I CAN’T BABY DON’T STOP THIS Oneureun tarakhae (michyeo barakhae) ganeungeoya (aaaaaaaaaaa) WOW FANTASTIC BABY DANCE uhuu) I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE FANTASTIC BABY DANCE (uhuu) I WANNA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE WOW FANTASTIC BABY BOOMSHAKALAKA BOOMSHAKALAKA BOOMSHAKALAKA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE BOOMSHAKALAKA BOOMSHAKALAKA BOOMSHAKALAKA DAN DAN DAN DAN DANCE Da gati nolja YE YE YE Da gati ttwija YE YE YE Da gati dolja YE YE YE Da gati gaja "WOW FANTASTIC BABY" |-| Hangeul= 여기 붙어라 모두 모여라 We gon' party like 리리리라라라 맘을 열어라 머릴 비워라 불을 지펴라 리리리라라라 정답은 묻지 말고 그대로 받아들여 느낌대로 가 alright 하늘을 마주하고 두 손을 다 위로 저 위로 날뛰고 싶어 oh 나나나나나 나나나나나 Wow, fantastic baby Dance (우후우) I wanna dan-dan-dan-dan-dance Fantastic baby Dance (우후우) I wanna dan-dan-dan-dan-dance Wow, fantastic baby 이 난장판에 hey 끝판 왕 차례 hey 땅을 흔들고 3분으론 불충분한 race way 분위기는 과열 huh Catch me on fire huh 진짜가 나타났다 나나나나 하나부터 열까지 모든 게 다 한 수위 모래벌판 위를 미친듯이 뛰어봐도 거뜬한우리 하늘은 충분히 너무나 푸르니까 아무것도 묻지 말란 말이야 느끼란 말이야 내가 누군지 네 심장소리에 맞게 뛰기 시작해 막이 끝날 때까지 ye I can't baby don't stop this 오늘은 타락해 (미쳐 발악해) 가는거야 Wow, fantastic baby Dance (우후우) I wanna dan-dan-dan-dan-dance Fantastic baby Dance (우후우) I wanna dan-dan-dan-dan-dance Wow, fantastic baby Boomshakalaka Boomshakalaka Boomshakalaka Dan-dan-dan-dan-dance Boomshakalaka Boomshakalaka Boomshakalaka Dan-dan-dan-dan-dance 날 따라 잡아볼 테면 와봐 난 영원한 딴따라 오늘 밤 금기란 내겐 없어 Mama just let me be your lover 이 혼란 속을 넘어어어어 나나나나나 머리끝부터 발끝까지 비쥬얼은 쇼크 내 감각은 소문난 꾼 앞서가는 촉 남들보다는 빠른 걸음 차원이 다른 젊음 얼음얼음얼음 Hold up 나나나나나 네 심장소리에 맞게 뛰기 시작해 막이 끝날 때까지 ye I can't baby don't stop this 오늘은 타락해 (미쳐 발악해) 가는거야 Wow fantastic baby Dance (우후우) I wanna dan-dan-dan-dan-dance Fantastic baby Dance (우후우) I wanna dan-dan-dan-dan-dance Wow fantastic baby Boomshakalaka Boomshakalaka Boomshakalaka Dan-dan-dan-dan-dance Boomshakalaka Boomshakalaka Boomshakalaka Dan-dan-dan-dan-dance 다 같이 놀자 ye ye ye 다 같이 뛰자 ye ye ye 다 같이 돌자 ye ye ye 다 같이 가자 "wow, fantastic baby" |-| Français= G-Dragon Venez tous, que tout le monde se rassemble ici Nous allons faire la fête comme lilili lalala Ouvre ton coeur, vide ton esprit Mets le feu lilili lalala Taeyang Ne cherche pas d'autre réponse, accepte-la telle qu'elle est Suis le rythme ALRIGHT Fais face au ciel et mets tes deux mains bien haut dans les airs Je veux sauter partout OH G-Dragon Nanananana nanananana WOW FANTASTIC BABY DANCE I WANNA DANCE DANCE DANCE DAN-DANCE FANTASTIC BABY DANCE I WANNA DANCE DANCE DANCE DAN-DANCE WOW FANTASTIC BABY G-Dragon Dans cette maison de fous HEY Au final c'est le tour du roi HEY Le sol tremble et 3 minutes ce n'est pas assez pour cette course (attend) L'atmosphère surchauffe HUH Mets-moi le feu HUH Le Vrai vient d'apparaitre DANANANANA O. P De 1 à 10, tout est un niveau dessus Même si nous courons sans but sur le sable Nous sommes toujours aussi agiles Parce que le ciel est assez bleu Ne pose pas de questions, ne fais que le sentir Ressens qui je suis Taeyang Saute aux battements de ton coeur Jusqu'à ce que ça finisse YEAH Daesung Je ne peux pas BABY n'arrête pas ça T'as qu'à te corrompre (Taeyang Deviens folle et emballe-toi) Vas-y WOW FANTASTIC BABY DANCE I WANNA DANCE DANCE DANCE DAN-DANCE FANTASTIC BABY DANCE I WANNA DANCE DANCE DANCE DAN-DANCE WOW FANTASTIC BABY BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA DANCE DANCE DANCE DAN-DANCE BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA BOO BOOM SHAKALAKA D-D-D-D-D-DANCE DANCE Ri Attrape-moi si tu peux Je serais toujours un artiste Ce soir rien ne peut me contraindre MAMA laisse-moi seulement être ton amant A travers le chaos nanananana O. P De mes pieds jusqu'à ma tête, visuellement c'est un choc Les gens me reconnaissent à cause de mes sens, toujours en avant G-Dragon Mes pas vont plus vite que les autres Ma jeunesse est une dimension différente Glace glace glace tiens le coup nanananana Taeyang Saute aux battements de ton coeur Jusqu'à ce que ça finisse YEAH Daesung Je ne peux pas BABY n'arrête pas ça T'as qu'à te corrompre (Taeyang Deviens folle et emballe-toi) Vas-y WOW FANTASTIC BABY DANCE I WANNA DANCE DANCE DANCE DAN-DANCE FANTASTIC BABY DANCE I WANNA DANCE DANCE DANCE DAN-DANCE WOW FANTASTIC BABY BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA DANCE DANCE DANCE DAN-DANCE BOOM SHAKALAKA BOOM SHAKALAKA BOO BOOM SHAKALAKA D-D-D-D-D-DANCE DANCE Jouons ensemble YEAH YEAH YEAH Sautons ensemble YEAH YEAH YEAH Devenons fous ensemble YEAH YEAH YEAH Allons-y ensemble WOW FANTASTIC BABY Détails Supplémentaires Catégorie:Chanson Catégorie:M/V Catégorie:Article à compléter